Creatures
Pre-Generated Creatures Outlined below are some sample pre-generated Creatures. See the Quick Creature Generation Section for rules on making your own Creatures. The Undead Note: the Speed Factor for Undead Close Quarters Strikes is three. Undead are completely destroyed when their personal DC, (or AC if they have no DC), reaches 0. Spells that heal normal creatures instead inflict damage on the Undead, and life draining the Undead inflicts damage on the caster! All Undead creatures are the same size of creature that they were when they were alive, unless otherwise noted. 'Skeleton' These basic Undead appear as a skeletal version of the creature they were created from. 'Zombie' Zombies are shuffling, moaning, decaying corpses. 'Flesh Puppet' Flesh Puppets are the most inconspicuous of the Undead, and are difficult to sense with magical or natural abilities. Only a slight Bluish tinge to their flesh tone indicates their true nature, (a Perception Check is required to detect them and they are immune to all forms of magic detection). Flesh Puppets can be imbued with the ability to cast one Spell. It can be any Spell from the Active Spell List. 'Wraith' These skeletal creatures are perpetually cloaked in magical darkness, (1 hex radius). If a Wraith successfully Strikes a target's personal DC with a Claw or Bite attack, it will automatically Life Drain. The Wraith Life-Drain acts as a DR 1 attack. After adding the Accuracy Bonus, the resulting number of DC is removed from the target and added onto the Wraith's total AC. Note that this ability can raise the Wraith's AC above its original total. Wraiths hunger for life, can smell it at a range of 5 hexes, and will always attack and devour it at any cost. 'Specter' These non-corporeal semi-transparent creatures can pass through solid materials, bypassing all armors and Deflector Fields. Specters Strike with a 'touch' based attack. Characters in contact with a Specter are subject to a mystic drain attack. This special attack is performed as normal, except that the Specter ignores hide and armor ACs and RFs. If the Strike is successful, then instead of taking damage the target of the attack loses Mystic Points equal to the Accuracy Bonus of the Strike, +10. Specters are only damaged by light based attacks, use the statistics below to determine damage: * Flash light/Lantern: DR 1 per Action. * Spotlight: DR 2 per Action. * Lasers: normal damage * Daylight Spell: DR 1/level * Fire and lightning based attacks inflict half damage to Specters. * One full Round of constant exposure to light will destroy a Specter. 'Wight' Wights have a pale complexion, black hair, dirty skeletal claws, large teeth and no lips or eyelids. Their eyes and tongue appear swollen and bugged out. A Chilling Aura surrounds the Wight, creating an HR6 Hazardous Environment in a 2 hex radius. 'Ghoul' Ghouls sport long spiky white hair on a skinless skull, typically with one or both eyeballs hanging out of the socket by the optic nerve. Blue flesh hangs off in strips, often falling to the ground and forming a trail of debris. Ghouls emit a horrible stench, which will overwhelm all non-environmentally protected creatures, HR7 within a 1 hex foot radius. On a successful Strike to the target's personal DC, the Ghoul drains one Physical Strength Attribute Point, unless a successful Save Vs Body, with a -7 penalty, is made. A Cure Ailments Spell or Medical Doctor at seventh level or better will restore these points; otherwise, only normal means can increase the Physical Strength Attribute. 'Mummy' Moaning, shuffling and wrapped in rags and bandages, these creatures spread a horrible wasting disease. Touching a Mummy, or touching anything it has touched in the last two rounds, risks exposure to Mummy Rot. Save Vs Body, with a -8 penalty or lose one point of Endurance and one point of Charm, (these affects are not cumulative). While suffering from Mummy Rot, Characters do not heal normally, and in fact lose 1 DC per day. If a Creature loses more than half their DC to Mummy Rot, their ears, nose, and other protuberances will start falling off. Only a Cure Ailments or Medical Doctor at eighth level or higher will remove mummy rot. Damage must still be healed by whatever method the Character can afford. 'Reaper' Reapers are among the most dreaded of the undead, for they appear as Death itself come to call. A figure with skeletal features with empty sockets looms beneath a hooded black cloak, a giant scythe in its hands. Reapers possess a Fear Radius that extends to all that gaze upon them, (Save Vs Mind, with a -9 penalty, or be paralyzed with fear for 1-10 Rounds). Characters get an additional Save, (no penalty), every time they are successfully attacked, regardless of the source. 'Necromaton' Necromatons are the horrendous culmination of the Necromancer's arts. They are huge skeletal creatures, with glowing green eyes, four arms, bat wings, fangs, horns, spikes and a scorpion's tail. Bites that damage a Character's personal DC cause the loss of one MS point, unless a Save Vs Mind, with a -5 penalty, is made, and cannot be restored with less than a level 10 Cure Ailment Spell or Medical Doctor. The tail is poisonous, Inflicting Poison4. They have the ability to cast the Reinputrify Spell at level six, once per day on themselves, and once per day on any other Undead. They can also emit a blood-curdling howl, (once per Round maximum, costs one Action). This DR10 Sonic4 attack affects all non-undead creatures within 10 hexes. Note that Necromatons are always one Size level larger than the creatures they were created from. 'Drakes' Drakes are the lowest type of Dracoform. Possessing limited intelligence, they operate primarily on instinct. They have adapted to many different environments. The two primary classes of Drakes are the Serpentine variety and the smaller Winged type. Serpentine Drakes look like classical Oriental Dragons with long sinuous bodies and cat-like feet. Winged Drakes appear as typical medieval European style winged lizards. Both occur in a range of sizes and possess natural Breath Weapons. 'Winged Drake statistics' 'Serpentine Drake statistics' 'Drake Breath Weapons' All Drakes have either a fire, electricity or acid Breath Weapon that may be used a number of times per day equal to their size level. The base area of effect is a cone 10' long and 3' wide at the end. These base dimensions are multiplied by the size level of the Drake. Note that the Drake Acid Breath Weapon follows the same rules as the 'Acid Spray' Quick Creature Offensive Power. 'Drake Breath Weapon Table' 'Drake Special Abilities' All Drakes possess one or more additional Special Abilities, roll D% below to determine. Note that Spell-like abilities can only be used on the Drake that is initiating them. 'Dragons' Dragons are amongst the oldest and most powerful creatures found anywhere Like Drakes, there are two main types of Dragons, Winged and Serpentine. The Winged Dragons, while quadrupedal, are capable of squatting or walking on their hind legs, but will always run on all fours. Their scaly wings allow them to fly to great heights and dive at extreme velocities. The Serpentine Dragons, while surface bound, are even more powerful than their flying relatives. Because the Serpentine Dragons exhibit greater genetic variety, they tend to be less predictable. While there does tend to be a rivalry between the two clans, it is not usually the source of serious disputes. As Dragons age they increase considerably in size, and increase sharply in power. Not only does their ability to manipulate magic and store mystic energy increase, But their Attributes increase. 'Dragon Mystic Points' In order to further boost their mystic potential, all dragons hoard crystals and gems to adorn their lair. As they sleep on and roll in the crystals, they increasingly absorb them into their scales. Over time, this turns them into giant living batteries of mystic energy. Because of this practice, Dragons have a colossal mystic strength. Dragon Mystic Points are equal to their base MS, (after applying Transfer Points), multiplied by their current Age Level, multiplied by 5. This is the Dragon\'s base number of Mystic Points only, they still accrue additional MP for learning Spells as normal. 'Dracovision' Infravision and Ultravision: Dragons are born with both Infravision and Ultravision with a range of five hundred feet. This range increases by ten feet per Age Level beyond one. 'Shape Changing ability:' All Dragons posses a shape changing ability that allows them to change their physical form into the shape of any creature. There is a finite limit to how far a Dragon can distort their size. Shape changes can be of to any size smaller than the Dragon's original size, to a minimum of 5% of their original size. Special abilities of forms taken by the dragon are not gained, only size and shape. Turning into a giant spider for instance, while impressive, does not allow a Dragon to spin webs, walk on the ceiling, or secrete poisonous venom. Natural weapons of assumed forms; such as Horns, fangs etc., deliver the same DR as the real creature, but do not confer that creature's normal plus to Strike. Other attributes such as MS, PS, End, Agility, and Charm are unchanged by shape shifting. Changing forms requires one Round of full concentration to accomplish, but once the change has occurred that form is completely stable until the next time shape shifting is attempted. To change shape successfully, a Dragon must roll under their MS on a D20. Failure to do so results in an incomplete change, and usually a hideously misshapen mess on the floor. Arbiters should feel free to assign whatever penalties to the DF Checks and combat rolls of a malformed shape-shifter that they feel are reasonable, usually more punitive the worse the roll. A roll of twenty always fails, regardless of the MS score. Penalties in this instance may be especially brutal. However, the Dragon may always attempt to finish or reverse an incomplete change on the next Round. Most dragons consider this ability to be merely an amusing diversion, and prefer to remain in their natural form. 'Breath Weapon:' All known species of Dragons posses a Breath-Weapon, either fire, acid, or electricity. Breath Weapons can be fired up to once per day per Age Level of the Dragon. All Dragon Breath Weapons take the form of a long cone that is thirty feet in diameter at the far end. The length of the cone depends on the age level of the Dragon, (100' + 50' x Age Level, see chart). Note that the Dragon Acid Breath Weapon follows the same rules as the 'Acid Spray' Creature Offensive Power. 'Dragon Telepathy' All Dragons possess a limited form of telepathy. This ability allows them to communicate telepathically with any or all other Dracoforms within a ten-mile radius. Note that while non-Dragon Dracoforms can receive and reply to Dragon Telepathy, they cannot initiate it. 'Base Attributes' All Dragon Attributes receive a bonus of +1 per Age Level, to both current and maximum scores. Dragons apply Transfer Points just like Player Characters, (s''ee the Character Creation Section for details). Dragons' Perception is equal to 20%, plus 1% per age level, plus their MS, (remember that MS increases one per Age Level). Dragons Personal DC is equal to their base by type, plus their Endurance Attribute Bonus, (''see the Attribute Bonus Chart in the Character Creation Section for details). Every time the Dragon increases an Age Level, check to see if their new Endurance increases their bonus to Personal DC totals. This Personal DC is in addition to their Hide AC, which is based on their Age Level, See Base Dragon Statistics Table below. 'Base Dragon Attributes Table' 'BASE DRAGON STATISTICS CHART' 'Winged Dragons' 'Mountain Dragon' Mountain Dragons tend to be aggressive and hot headed. They have a love of fire, often burning things just for fun. * Breath Weapon: Fire. * Special Defenses: Immune to all fire, heat or plasma damage. * Damage: ** Front Claws: DR 2, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Rear Claws: DR 4, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Bite: DR 3, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Tail / Wing Strike*: DR 2, (+DR 1 per 4 Age Levels) *Chance to knock down opponents with Wing or Tail Strike: 20%, (+2%/Age Level) * Special Abilities: Due to their love of all things flaming, Mountain Dragons effectively cast all Spells of the Fire Sphere 1 level higher than they should be able to. Mountain Dragon Elementalists always make Fire Covenants. 'Tree Dragon' Tree Dragons prefer old growth forests but will make do with lesser wooded areas if necessary. * Breath Weapon: 0-20% Electricity, 21-100% Acid. * Special Defenses: Rapid healing, 10 times the normal rate. Chameleon Skin, +5 to all Stealth DF rolls, -3 to Strike for all attackers. * Damage: ** Front Claws: DR 2, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Rear Claws: DR 4, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Bite: DR 3, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Tail: DR 2, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) Wings: DR 2, (+DR 1 per 4 Age Levels) * Special Abilities: These dragons are more maneuverable and agile than other Winged Dragons. This provides bonuses of +5 to Agility, and +5 times Age Level, to Movement. Because they are smaller than most dragons, reduce by half the length, weight, wingspan and AF. * Typical horde size: 1.5 million K x age level. 'Tempest Dragon' Tempest Dragons love storms and harsh weather of all kinds. They are drawn to savage weather, and tend to lair in areas where weather changes are sudden and intense. * Breath Weapon: 0-60% Electricity, 61-90% Fire, 91-100% both Fire and Electricity. * Special Defenses: Immune to damage from all Electrical sources, as well as lightning, Particle Disruption Beams, Ion Beams and Electron Pulses. * Damage: ** Front Claws: DR 3, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Rear Claws: DR 5, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Bite: DR 3, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Tail: DR 4, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Wings: DR 2, (+DR 1 per 4 Age Levels) *Chance to knock down opponents with Wing or Tail Strike: 20%, (+4%/Age Level) * Special Abilities: Tempest Dragons are highly feared due to their powerful Breath Weapons, which can be fired double the normal number of times per day, with all effective ranges doubled. Tempest Dragons are also very fond of magic, and their constant practice with the mystic arts provides them with one additional Spell Action per round. Arch-Mage Tempest Dragons will never make an Earth Elemental Covenant. * Typical horde size: 2.5 million K/age level. 'Serpentine Dragons' 'River Wyrm' River Wyrms are found in lakes and rivers, and other bodies of water. While most prefer fresh water, some make the seas their home. * Breath Weapon: Electricity. * Special Defenses: Immune to damage from all Electrical sources, including lightning, Particle Disruption Beams, Ion Beams and Electron Pulses. Once per day, the River Wyrm can release an inky cloud that obscures all forms of vision. This cloud extends fifty feet in all directions around the Dragon if it is out of water, 200 feet in water. * Damage: ** Front Claws: DR 3, (+DR 1 per Age Level) ** Rear Claws: DR 4, (+DR 1 per Age Level) ** Bite: DR 3 (+DR 1 per Age Level) ** Tail: DR 2, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) * Special Abilities: River Dragons swim as naturally as they walk, (swim at move 40 +3 x Age Level), and are completely at home in the water. They can breathe water or air. River Wyrms produce an Electrical Discharge, which can be released with any Strike up to twice per Round, increasing the DR by 2. This shocking burst also produces an EMP effect, and Stuns non Enviro-Shielded targets that fail a Save Vs Body made with a minus 10 penalty. * Typical horde size: 2 million K/age level. 'Swamp Dragon' Swamp Dragons generally make their homes in marshes and fens, but are occasionally encountered in river deltas, estuaries, and jungles. Swamp dragons are thought by some scholars to represent the link between Winged and Serpentine Dragons, due to their small and seemingly useless vestigial wings. * Breath Weapon: 0-80% Acid, 81-100% Electricity. * Special Defenses: Immune to damage from all Electrical sources, as well as lightning, Particle Disruption Beams, Ion Beams And Electron Pulses. * Damage: ** Front Claws: DR 3, (+DR 1 per Age Level) ** Rear Claws: DR 3, (+DR 1 per Age Level) ** Bite: DR 3, (+DR 1 per Age Level) ** Tail: DR 2, (+DR 1 per Age Level), + Constriction.* * Special Abilities: On a successful Tail Strike the Swamp Dragon will Constrict\* and crush its target. Roll D% to determine if the target is completely pinned by the tail Constriction. 01-25: no limbs pinned 26-50: left side pinned 51-75: right side pinned 76-100: all limbs pinned Once a target is pinned, the Dragon gets one free constriction, (takes no Actions), for every Action per Round it has. Every time the Dragon constricts, the victim rolls a Strength Contest Vs the Dragon. If the victim wins, they break free. If the Dragon wins, it deals 5 its Age Level divided by 2 in Damage to the victim. In the event of a tie, the victim does not break free, but takes no damage. * Typical horde size: 1.5 million K/age level. 'Ice Wyrm' Ice Wyrms live primarily atop snowy peaks or on glaciers, but may be found in other areas if the temperature drops low enough. * Breath Weapon: 0-50% Electricity, 51-90% Fire, 91-100% both Electricity and Fire. * Special Defenses: Immune to damage from all cold-based sources, as well as charged particle sources, including Particle Disruption Beams, Ion Beams And Electron Pulses. Ice Wyrms are covered in crystalline spines, which serve in both offensive and defensive capacities. Consequently, they have a higher AC, (+2), than normal. * Damage: ** Front Claws: DR 3, (+DR 1 per Age Level) ** Rear Claws: DR 4, (+DR 1 per Age Level) ** Bite: DR 2, (+DR 1 per 2 Age Levels) ** Tail: 2, (+DR 1 per Age Level) * Special Abilities: Ice Wyrms can burrow through snow and ice at a rate of 10 +3 times age level. In this kind of terrain, Ice Wyrms love to set up ambushes, hiding beneath the surface. When hidden in the snow, they are completely undetectable, although Characters making a successful Perception Check with a minus thirty penalty will experience a sense of uneasiness verging on impending doom. When the dragon pounces, Characters must make a Save Vs Mind with a penalty of minus one per Age Level of the Dragon, or lose one Action and receive a minus 10 penalty to Initiative. In addition, all attacks made by the Dragon on the Round it springs its ambush are made at a +4 bonus to Strike. Ice Wyrms can ambush in non-arctic terrains, but do not receive the +4 to Strike. Spells and devices that detect heat have a 50% chance of locating the dragon, And Perception Checks are made without the minus thirty percent penalty. In this instance, those who make their Perception Checks are not subject to losing Initiative. Ice Wyrms are born with 5 tail spikes, and they grow 20 additional spikes per Age Level. These spikes can be fired off by whipping the tail at the intended target. This attack produces a loud report that can be heard for miles. Ice Wyrm tail spikes inflict a DR of 2 +DR 1 per Age Level. Fired tail spikes are re-grown in 24 hours. Older Ice Wyrms, (Age Level 12+), can fire tail spikes in Volleys of up to four, see the Combat Section for details on Volleying. * Typical horde size: 2 million K/age level. Category:Arbiter